Los Defectos del Capitán
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: La Flota no se explica como es que la Tripulación de la Enterprise es la más fiel a su Capitán si también es la que declara que él está lleno de Defectos. Un informe de la opinión de los Altos Oficiales podría aclararlo. / Spirk sin sentido. Slash Lemon desabrido. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.


**LOS DEFECTOS DEL CAPITÁN**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** M (Slash) Spirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk establecido. Fluff, Fluff. Aburrido Informe. Lemon desabrido.

**Notas: **Post Película del 2009, sin considerar Into Darkness. Vamos, que Pike está vivo xD. NO SE TOMEN ESTO EN SERIO. No tengo idea de donde salió xD

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**LOS DEFECTOS DEL CAPITÁN**

**One-Shot**

* * *

**_INTRODUCCIÓN DEL INFORME_**

A pesar de las muchas habilidades que sin lugar a dudas el Capitán de la Enterprise, James T. Kirk, poseía, todo el mundo estaba muy seguro de que él estaba bastante alejado del término "_perfección_", a pesar de la opinión que el propio Capitán pudiese tener sobre si mismo.

Si les preguntasen, cada uno de los más de 400 tripulantes de la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar podría dar un motivo distinto para justificar lo anterior. Desde pequeños detalles que hubiesen podido observar a lo largo del tiempo abordo, a conocimientos más detallados sobre las deficiencias del Capitán producto de la cercana presencia en las labores del Puente.

Lo curioso es que aún con todas aquellas deficiencias, aun conociendo la "_imperfección_" de su Capitán, no hubiese una tripulación más leal en toda la Flota. Era un absoluto misterio para los psicólogos que esporádicamente debían evaluar a la tripulación, sin embargo nadie en la Enterprise le daba la suficiente importancia a ello.

Su Capitán era su Capitán, y le aceptaban como era. Después de todo había abordado por primera vez la Nave ilegalmente, había conseguido su puesto de Primer Oficial amotinándose y su posterior nombramiento como Capitán era al más dudoso del último siglo, éticamente hablando. Solo el volverse un héroe galáctico le había salvado de la Corte Marcial, como le gustaba recordarle el Doctor McCoy cuando el Capitán Kirk mandaba al diablo a la Flota y sus Reglamentos.

«_Te están mirando, Jim. Siempre te están mirando_». Eso solía calmar al Capitán al menos lo suficiente para que el Señor Spock tuviese el tiempo de convencerle con sus argumentos completamente lógicos.

Pero de lo que no cabía duda alguna era de que la Tripulación de la nave tenía plenos conocimientos sobre los defectos de su Capitán, los que como motivo de la investigación anual a la Enterprise, se expusieron frente al psicólogo de turno en entrevistas realizadas a los Altos Oficiales de la nave, luego de asegurarse la confidencialidad total del reporte final exclusivamente para el Almirante Pike.

* * *

**INFORME SOBRE LOS DEFECTOS DEL CAPITÁN KIRK**

**Sujeto: **Capitán James Tiberius Kirk  
**Nave:** U.S.S. Enterprise

* * *

**Defecto Número 1:** Complejo de Dios

**Oficial que lo Denuncia:** Doctor Leonard H. McCoy

**Ejemplo Práctico:** «¿Un ejemplo del Complejo de Dios de Jim Kirk? ¿Estás seguro de tener suficiente espacio en la memoria de esa cosa? ¡Porque si empiezo no acabaré nunca! Empezando por esa creencia infantil de invencibilidad, sumado a su seguridad de poder salvar a todo el mundo; el ser un Capitán de la Flota solo exacerbó aún más esa "c_ualidad_" inherente en él. Debe bajar cada vez que puede a cumplir el mismo las misiones. Cada vez que hay algún problema en una se lo toma como personal y comienza a cuestionarse "_qué fue lo que hizo mal_". Sinceramente me sorprende que no haya caído en cuadros depresivos producto de las ocasiones en que hemos perdido tripulantes. ¿Es eso suficiente?»

**Afectación a su Calidad de Líder:** «Claro que afecta a su liderazgo. De alguna forma impensable lo hace aún más carismático de lo que es. Es un caudillo que enerva a cualquiera de esta tripulación con tan solo una palabra, animándoles a proezas que normalmente no se atreverían. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué parece ser una virtud entonces? ¡Se nota que usted no es el que tiene que estar cosiendo todas sus partes juntas de nuevo después de cada misión, maldición! ¡Que soy un médico, no una costurera!»

**Peligrosidad del Defecto:** Media. No pone en riesgo su Comandancia, probablemente si su integridad física y mental.

* * *

**Defecto Número 2:** Flirteo Natural y Permanente

**Oficial que lo Denuncia:** Xenolingüista Nyota Uhura

**Ejemplo Práctico:** «Hay miles. Por favor, comuníquese con cualquier Colonia Espacial y pregunte si hay alguna dama que conozca al señor Jim Kirk. Le aseguro que en cada una se presentarán al menos una veintena. El coqueteo del Capitán es constante y se presenta de forma completamente pansexual. Mujeres, hombres, alienígenas, criaturas con compuesto principal de silicona. No hay nada que no merezca el flirteo del Capitán Kirk. Lo hace a todo momento, incluso cuando se encuentra en peligro mortal. Estoy casi segura de que hace hasta sin querer hacerlo. Es realmente molesto.»

**Afectación a su Calidad de Líder:** «Supongo que no mucho. A pesar de su coqueteo incesante, el Capitán consigue imponer su autoridad y la tripulación le respeta, al igual que los nativos de los diversos planetas que visitamos. Casi me arriesgaría de que en ocasiones este defecto le ha sido favorable en sus misiones, aunque no lo aseguraría. Tendría que consultar al Comandante Spock.»

**Peligrosidad del Defecto:** Baja. No pone en riesgo su Comandancia. Quizás si el respeto de sus subordinados.

* * *

**Defecto Número 3:** Excesiva Confianza en sus Subordinados

**Oficial que lo Denuncia:** Ingeniero Montgomery Scott

**Ejemplo Práctico:** «Ahh, el bueno del Capitán. Siempre espera mucho de todo el mundo, incluso de sí mismo. Infiernos sangrientos, a veces hasta olvidaría dormir si es que el Señor Spock no se lo recordase. Suele confiar mucho en las habilidades de sus oficiales, dándonos a veces tareas titánicas que ni aunque hiciéramos milagros podríamos realizar! En general siempre las acabamos llevando a cabo, pero eso es solo porque _Debemos _hacerlo. El capitán confía en nosotros y nadie quiere decepcionarlo. El riesgo a veces es poner confianza donde no se debe, uh. Todos esperamos que eso no le ocurra a él.»

**Afectación a su Calidad de Líder:** «Ninguna, en verdad, pienso yo. Ah, no lo sé. El Capitán nos conoce bien y sabe cuáles son nuestras aptitudes. Supongo que jamás pide más de lo que realmente cree que podemos dar. Todos confiamos mucho en él, al final acabará siendo que él conoce nuestros límites más que a nosotros mismos.»

**Peligrosidad del Defecto:** Baja, debido a la fidelidad de su tripulación. No pone en riesgo su Comandancia. Podría llegar a ser un problema la sobrecarga de trabajo a un subordinado, pero no ha ocurrido.

* * *

**Defecto Número 4:** Temeridad

**Oficial que lo Denuncia:** Piloto Hikaru Sulu

**Ejemplo Práctico:** «¿Solo uno? Cada día a bordo de la Enterprise es una temeridad tras otra. El Capitán no parece temerle a nada, forzándonos a acompañarle valiente donde nadie se atrevió a ir antes. Esa es la misión al fin y al cabo de esta nave, esa es nuestra misión. El único problema es que la Temeridad personal del capitán muchas veces puede llegar a afectar su propia integridad, como ocurrió cuando sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó tras de mí en Vulcano. No es que yo me queje.»

**Afectación a su Calidad de Líder:** «Ninguna, más que el constante temor que tenemos de quedarnos algún día sin líder por alguno de sus actos. Sin embargo cada día, con cada misión a la que él baja, tenemos mucha fe en que volverá a nosotros en una pieza. O al menos en las suficientes para que el Doctor McCoy pueda reconstruirlo.»

**Peligrosidad del Defecto:** Media, mientras se mantenga a niveles razonables. No pone en riesgo su Comandancia. Puede afectar su integridad física.

* * *

**Defecto Número 5:** Inocencia

**Oficial que lo Denuncia:** Navegante Pavel Andreievich Chekov

**Ejemplo Práctico:** [Sin marcas de Acento Ruso] «El Capitán Kirk sin lugar a dudas es en verdad muy inocente, señor. Esa inocencia le lleva a confiarse en cosas que a veces se le salen de control, como las opiniones ajenas, señor. Recuerdo en una ocasión que le escuché diciéndole al Señor Spock que los replicadores de comida eran un invento ruso, a pesar de que el creador es un conocido inventor Vulcano y seguramente el Señor Spock lo sabía. Yo no esperé que el Capitán hubiese tomado mi broma tan en serio, Señor.»

**Afectación a su Calidad de Líder:** «Por el momento supongo que ninguna, sin embargo hay un dicho en mi Rusia que dice que "Cuando más buena es el alma de un hombre, menos sospecha la maldad en los otros", lo que me preocupa un poco. ¿Cómo? ¿Que eso lo dijo _Séneca_? Ahh, sí. Es que él es Ruso.»

**Peligrosidad del Defecto:** Baja. No pone en riesgo su Comandancia.

* * *

**Defecto Número 6:** Descaro

**Oficial que lo Denuncia:** Primer Oficial Spock

**Ejemplo Práctico:** «La desvergüenza puede ser tomado como un defecto del Capitán desde mi vulcano punto de vista, aunque sin lugar a dudas se verá como algo normal para el resto de la tripulación. El Capitán Kirk disfruta en exponer sus defectos a sus subordinados de una forma ilógicamente dramática, lo que le hace radicalmente diferente a cualquier otro Comandante de la Flota. No se preocupa de aparentar saber todo, bromea con lo que es y lo que podría ser, dejando una delgada línea entre él y el resto de la Tripulación. En su poco tiempo comandando ha conseguido, según sus propias palabras, eliminar el "_Respeto_" hacia el Capitán y cambiarlo por "_Lealtad_". Ha decidido exponer su calidad humana en vez de ocultarla, y a pesar de lo que pueda decir él mismo, está completamente consciente de su mortalidad. Debo reconocer que desde el comienzo este descaro al presentar las partes más ocultas de si me pareció un defecto grave y un error, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta los informes de lealtad de la Tripulación no puedo más que conceder que el Capitán, en esta ocasión, tuvo un acierto.»

**Afectación a su Calidad de Líder:** «¿No fue suficiente lo anterior?.»

**Peligrosidad del Defecto:** Nula. No pone en riesgo su Comandancia.

* * *

**_Fecha Estelar 2259,XX  
_****En Algún Sistema del Cuadrante Alfa**

Los papeles del Informe transcrito cayeron al suelo desde la mano del Capitán, mientras este era apretado contra la cama por el cuerpo fuerte de su Vulcano favorito. Su piel ardía ante el roce de esos dedos, y Jim no pudo más que sonreír mientras se abrazaba al cuello largo del más alto. Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de pasión, y pronto se encontraron entrelazados en un humano beso apasionado lleno de lenguas.

—Así que… me consideras un descarado— ronroneó el rubio mientras su cintura era acomodada para la posición justa para el vulcano.

—Es un hecho fehaciente el que lo eres, Jim —le respondió ahogadamente Spock mientras pasaba su lengua por el caliente cuello de su pareja quien no contuvo el jadeo de placer frente a la humedad—. No tienes vergüenza.

—Hum, sí, pero solo contigo.

—Con todo el mundo —le corrigió el vulcano mordiendo su piel rosa sin importarle marcarle visiblemente, celebrando el gemido del Capitán—. Eres un descarado con todo el mundo.

—Pero con el único que soy un descarado en la cama es contigo —susurró ardientemente Jim, mientras impulsaba sus caderas hacia abajo para frotar esa despierta hombría con su trasero— ¿O no?

Dos segundos después el rubio se encontraba sin respiración mientras su cuerpo vibraba de placer y dolor al albergar dentro de sí parte de la anatomía de su amante. Sus bocas se encontraron desesperadamente mientras las manos del capitán se aferraban a la espalda de Spock con la suficiente fuerza para marcar hematomas que luego tomarían un color verdoso.

El labio inferior de Jim fue mordido con violencia, antes de que Spock respirara y le besara con renovada suavidad, como una disculpa. No había Pon Farr cercano, ni nada por el estilo (Jim Kirk aún ni siquiera sabía que era ese evento vulcano), sin embargo Spock sentía su sangre y su mente arder por ese hombre, temiendo la reacción de su cuerpo si en algún momento ya no le tenía con él.

—Más te vale —consiguió decir mientras con un movimiento de caderas arrancaba gritos complacidos de su amante. Sus labios mordieron el hombro de Jim mientras su mente gritaba "_MÍO, MÍO, MÍO_" demasiado fuerte como para oír algo más, pensando inevitablemente en las palabras de Uhura en aquel informe—. Más te vale que solo sea mi cama. Solo la mía.

Posesividad, celos. _Eres mío, no puedes escapar. _El deseo de tatuarle su nombre en la espalda, en la frente, en el culo. _Que ellos sepan que no eres libre_. Spock no podía detenerse. _Él no quería detenerse._

—Sí, sí, sí… ¡Solo tu Cama!

Aquella fiebre vulcana que le atacaba siempre que su Capitán se desnudaba no se iba hasta que ambos completaban el acto. Entre gemidos y súplicas, Spock hizo suyo ese cuerpo, le marcó una y mil veces hasta que no quedó centímetro en esa piel que no gritase que el Vulcano le había hecho el amor. Que todos en esa nave y fuera de ella se enteraran, desde McCoy al niño Chekov. _Jim Kirk era suyo._

Sus mentes se unieron en medio del sexo solo para que el vulcano estuviese completamente seguro de que todo en ese humano le pertenecía, desde el primero hasta el último pensamiento, antes de ambos entregarse a la liberación de sus placeres, uno en el otro. Ensuciando sábanas y limpiando sus corazones.

Recostados juntos y aún desnudos, Jim acarició con pereza el pecho fuerte de su Spock mientras pensaba en aquel informe que Pike había pedido sobre él. Se dividía entre la diversión que le provocaba y la inseguridad de ser vigilado a cada uno de sus pasos, aún por Christopher al que casi consideraba como un padre. Sus defectos eran muchos y conocidos, tal como Spock había declarado en su propia entrevista, y aunque ninguno de los defectos presentados se mostraban como un peligro a su comandancia, quizás si lo serían. Jim agradeció haber robado ese informe cuando lo vio en el escritorio de Spock, impreso por algún motivo desconocido.

—Piensas demasiado, Jim —la voz fuerte del vulcano provocó que el humano dejase de hacer tirabuzones con el vello oscuro del pecho del otro, clavando sus ojos azules en los de su amante a través de la oscuridad—. Te va a explotar algo, no estás acostumbrado.

—Ha, ha, ha. Me gustaría que esos que piensan que los Vulcanos no saben hacer bromas te escuchasen —se quejó el rubio, besando el cuello de su amante que había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos.

—Soy medio humano, Jim. Es lógico que haga bromas a medias.

El joven capitán simplemente guardó silencio con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que ese tipo de confesiones y bromas solo las podría conseguir de su pareja a altas horas de la madrugada luego de una feroz ronda de sexo vulcano. El cuerpo todavía le dolía y probablemente lo haría por los siguientes días, pero valía la pena.

Acurrucándose más contra el pelinegro Jim se preparó para dormir, sin embargo la mano en su cadera le apretó haciéndole soltar un quejido antes de mirar hacia arriba. Los ojos del vulcano brillaban por algún motivo desconocido y el humano se sintió tentado a robarle un beso, por lo que lo hizo.

Spock le observó silenciosamente luego del beso para luego levantar sus dedos índice y corazón, llamando a ser correspondido por su pareja quien no tardó en complacerlo. Se sonrieron mutuamente y de pronto el más alto habló.

—Tuve un dilema cuando el psicólogo de la Flota me preguntó por tus defectos —confesó sorprendiendo al Capitán que se irguió un poco.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

El vulcano pareció meditar un poco su respuesta antes de soltarla —No sabía cuál de todos escoger —dijo después de unos momentos, ocasionando que el rubio se quejase de inmediato con un "_no son tantos, oye_"—. Me tomó exactamente seis intentos el dar con un defecto que no hubiese sido denunciado ya por otro oficial. Fue una situación incómoda.

El capitán tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de concentrarse en el informe que había leído para luego llevarse una sorpresa. ¿Seis intentos? Significaba que Spock había dicho todos los defectos que los otros habían mencionado. No sabía si sentirse humillado o que, por lo que solo guardó silencio.

La mirada marrón del vulcano seguía perdida en su rostro y sus dedos acariciaban los ajenos, por lo que Jim decidió que no era momento de enfadarse y simplemente suspiró —Bueno, al parecer todos ustedes me conocen muy bien.

Spock solo pudo asentir —Tenemos una visión parecida de ti. Eso significa que eres muy auténtico con cómo te presentas ante todos nosotros. Al final ese fue el defecto que mencioné de ti. Tu descaro y falta de vergüenza.

La suave risa de Jim inundó el cuarto mientras este se volteaba para abrazarse por completo a su pareja. Spock le correspondió el cálido abrazo cerrando sus ojos, mientras sentía que realmente nada importaba al final más que el estar allí juntos. Con todos sus defectos, él no podría no amar a ese hombre, y sabía que la Tripulación compartían su pensamiento en una manera un tanto distinta.

—Fue una lástima el no haber podido utilizar el séptimo defecto que tenía de ti, eso si —agregó luego de unos momentos el vulcano, llamando la atención de Jim quien le miró inquisitivo—. Sin lugar a dudas tu dudosa habilidad para cantar DEBERÍA ser mencionada como un defecto. Uno grave y que pone en serio Riesgo tu Comandancia. Ya sabes, media Enterprise desea amotinarse cada vez que empiezas a cantar.

—¡HEY!

Spock sonreía burlón y Jim como venganza cantó muy lento y desafinado "_A Thousand Years_", una canción que había notado que el vulcano disfrutaba cuando Uhura les deleitaba con ella. El pelinegro tuvo que reconocer luego de que su amante acabase de que, si, cantaba horrible y había sentido deseos de arrancarse sus vulcanas orejas un millar de veces ese último rato, pero que oír a Jim decirle que lo "_amaría por mil años más_" hacía que su verde corazón enviase más sangre de la necesaria a su cabeza, forzándole a besarle hasta que ninguno de los pudiese pensar más que en "_Más_".

Que importa no tener talento, si es que hay sentimiento. Que importan los defectos, si se tienen tantas virtudes.

Ya lo había dicho el legendario físico terrano, Nikola Tesla, a quien Spock admiraba con pasión:

"_Nuestras virtudes y nuestros defectos son inseparables, como la fuerza y la materia. Cuando se separan, el hombre no existe_".

Y Jim existía, podía sentirlo allí a su lado, tibio y latiendo, sintiendo cada uno de sus besos y correspondiéndolos con la felicidad de solo aquel que se sabe amado aunque no haya palabras dichas entre ambos. El vulcano lo entendía y por eso había robado esa copia del informe, para leerlo y en palabras ajenas reconocer acerca de los defectos de su pareja.

Porque solo conociendo sus defectos iba a valorar por completo cada una de sus virtudes.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Tinyurl punto com slash idontknowdog_**_ = así me siento luego de terminar este fic xD_

_No sé de donde salió, no sé lo que quiere transmitir. Comenzó como una lista de defectos de Jim respecto de los distintos Oficiales, se transformó en un informe, y luego terminó transformándose en +18 Spirk. ¡WTF, MENTE MÍA! _

_Como dije antes: NO TOMEN ESTO EN SERIO. Es… es algo raro que no sé dónde salió._

_Supongo que el romanticismo surgió luego de ver el Video de A Thousand Years de Spirk. ¿Cómo? ¡¿No lo has visto?! ¡VELO Y LLORA CONMIGO! __**Tinyurl punto com slash n5crvl9**_

_Y… creo que eso es todo lo que diré. Me avergüenzo de este hijo-fic bastardo, que aún no entiendo ni yo misma, pero si te saqué al menos una sonrisa me doy por satisfecha. ¡Gracias a quienes vayan a comentar esto!_

_…_

_… debería hacer algo con mi vida._

_PD: Hace días que quiero hacer un fic de Jim cantando-berreando para Spock en el puente. Sexyback será muy ñoño? xDDD_


End file.
